Elysium Sentai Evaranger
by Virus
Summary: A retelling of Evangelion as a Super Sentai series. The Angels have invaded and they have help. Nerv has created powerful suits and machines to combat this new threat. All they need are youths to use it and the hope that their problems don't end the world faster.
1. Chapter 1

Elysium Sentai Evaranger

Disclaimer: I don't not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Super Sentai.

Author Notes: This is going to be a planned 50 or so "Episode" run much like Super Sentai generally is. However, this depends on response. If this fic does will due to response, I will continue. Now, on to the show.

It was quiet in the streets of Tokyo 3, far more than a city of it's size should be. Even with the emergency sirens blaring, there should be some form of activity. Well there was one person in the city. Shinji Ikari, a new arrival in the city, was inside of a phone booth. Sadly, he was having little luck in getting a hold of anyone.

"_Due to the current emergency, all phone services are suspended. We apologize for this inconvenience."_

"What is the logic in that! This is freaking stupid!"

Shinji looked at a letter that he was carrying around. Said letter was not in the best shape, being torn and crippled. It possessed one word: Come. With it were instructions to meet a Misato Katsuragi who provided a picture. Said picture had her in a tank top with a arrow pointing at her cleavage and a message "Look at these." Shinji wondered what type of women she was to send such a picture, considering she hopefully was aware of his age.

Before Shinji could think about it further, several military aircraft flew above him. He could only wonder what would require such show of force. Before he could see what was going on, a sports car zoomed in front of him. In fact is was close to actually hitting him. The driver sat up and looked at Shinji.

"Hey there. Are you Shinji Ikari?"

"Umm yeah. You do realize that you almost hit me?"

The driver became wide eyed at the question. And then started to to laugh "Well, sorry about that. I was in kind of a hurry and the highers-up need to get you to your destination, so if would you please get in."

Shinji reluctantly entered the car before it road off like a bat out of hell. The driver looked over to Shinji "I'm Misato by the way. I take it you got the letter telling you to expect me?" Shinji simply nodded "Well then, you must be curious about why your hear?"

That was true. Shinji did want to know why the writer of the letter, his father, wanted to see him. It had been about 3 years since he has seen him and the last time hadn't gone well. Still, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Um Ms Katsuragi, do you know why my father wanted to see me?"

"First, call me Misato. And as for why your dad called you, I don't know. He'll have to explain it. You do know what your father does?"  
>"No, I haven't seen him in years and he wasn't exactly open about anything."<p>

Misato could relate. Though she didn't know Gendo Ikari long, in that short time she got the impression of him being a extreme introvert who prided himself on his privacy. "Well he happens to be the commander of Nerv, a paramilitary organization."

Shinji was shocked. He didn't realized that his father had that kind of power. Then his mind flashed back to the military craft that passed by him earlier "Um Misato, do you know what was with those aircraft that passed the city earlier"? Misato was silent at first, before turning her gaze back towards Shinji "Well that is a little harder to explain."

Elsewhere, in the headquarters of Nerv, several men in military uniform, generals as a matter of fact, were watching large screen, which was depicting the craft that Shinji had seen earlier. Siting below and in front in them was Gendo Ikari, the Commander of Nerv. Next to him was an elderly gentleman, the Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki.

All eyes were on the large screen and the progress of the aircraft. The ships finally arrived at their location. There was a large humanoid...thing. The aircraft wasted little time and opened fired with everything they had. After the smoked clear, the creature still stood without a scratch on it. The creature raised it's arm and shot an energy blade which impaled the nearest craft. The creature did the same to several more of the ships until they backed away.

The one of the generals picked up a nearby phone and said one word: "Do it". Just then large object headed towards the creature. Before it could hit, the creature shot out a piece of itself, which headed towards Tokyo 3. The object hit, causing an blinding explosion. The generals were quite happy with the result "See that Ikari. All we needed in the end was a good old fashion N2 rocket."

Gendo Ikari showed no emotion and just sat there, hands folded in front of his face. When the light finally faded, everyone was greeted with a nasty sight: The creature still stood! Gendo Ikari finally responded "Magnify the image". The screen gave a close up of the creature and even worse news was received. The creature was regenerating it's wounds.

The Commander finally spoke "Just as expected. Conventional weapons are useless against the Angels." Fuyutsuki then took the moment to speak "Indeed sir. Apart from its resistance to attack, it has incredible regenerative abilities."

"Of course. Without it, it would need support units to function."

The lead general, finally shaking off his disbelief, stood up and spoke "It would seem that our efforts are for nothing Ikari. We are now leaving things in your hands." Gendo Ikari could only faintly smile at the order. The general continued "We hope you have the capabilities to stop this enemy." The Commander finally rose from his chair to address the generals "Gentlemen, that is why Nerv exists."

Elsewhere, a few miles from Nerv HQ, Misato and Shinji were still on their way. Given that Misato was driving like a complete maniac, Shinji wondered if they'd even make it to their destination "Um Misato, you might want to slow down a little bit." Misato playfully laughed at the suggestion "Oh don't worry, I'm an excellent driver. Besides, we need to get there as soon as possible". Understandably, Shinji was more than a little skeptical.

After entering a large tunnel, they arrived at their destination, a large underground cave, which seemed to contain it's own ecosystem. In the center of it was a large pyramid structure. Shinji became wide eyed at the sight of the place.

"Wow, is this a real Geofront?!"

"That's right. This is Nerv HQ."

The two finally made to the entrance of the pyramid. After getting in, they wandered about a bit. In fact that wandered to the point of being counterproductive. It became clear that the two of them were lost.

Elsewhere in the HQ, a woman was swimming it what appeared to be a large pool of yellow liquid. She got the edge of the pool and picked up a nearby ringing phone "I'm here...She's lost again isn't she?"

Misato and Shinji were still wandering around when they came to door. Before they could open it, the woman from the pool, Ritsuko Akagi, opened it. She didn't have the most welcoming look "You got lost again, didn't you?" Shinji was awestruck.

"You mean she works here and yet she has gotten lost multiple time!?"

"Hey, this is like the 3rd time it's happened."

Suddenly Shinji lost what little confidence in what he had in Misato to do what ever job she had. Speaking of which...

"Misato, what is your job at Nerv?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you. I'm Captain and Chief of Military Operations."

Suddenly Shinji's face turned white. The person who was in charge of Military Operations got lost in her own base 3 times. Shinji was seriously having second thoughts about this situation in light of this revelation, when Akagi addressed him "Hello there, I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.. I'm the head of the Science Division here. I take it your Shinji Ikari?" Shinji simply nodded "Well then follow me. I assure you that unlike some people, I know my way around." Misato quickly stuck out her tongue at Ritsuko.

Elsewhere in Tokyo 3, the piece that the angel had launched had landed and was starting to pulsate. After a few minutes, parts of the object dropped off, stirred a bit and then began to take humanoid shape.

After taking a lift, the trio came to a darkened room. Shinji was panicking at how dark it was "Hey turn on the lights in here!" Someone apparently listened as the light came on, but Shinji wished they hadn't, as when they did, he was face to face with a giant red humanoid "Its a..a.a.a giant robot!"

Akagi first addressed the panicing teenager "Indeed. This is Eva Unit 1. It is what is going to help save mankind." Shinji was shocked at the scope of this "And this is what my father has been working on?"

"Correct. It has been a ling time, Shinji."

Everyone looked up at the origin of who said that and saw that it was Gendo Ikari. Shinji was the first to speak "Yes it has father. Why have you asked me here?" It was Misato who answered him "Well the thing is, you were brought here to pilot this." Shinji briefly looked at the this, the large robot, and they back at his father "You don't contact me for nearly 3 years and out of the blue you call me all the way out here to pilot a machine, a giant robot at that, without any training!?" What that hell is wrong with you?!'

"We better not tell him about the other thing."

Shinji turned towards Misato, who apparently was not as quite as she should have been and addressed her "What other thing?" Misato was on the spot "Um, well you see the Eva Unit is a second stage. The first stage is this." Akagi went over to terminal and brought up a image of some kind of suit. It looked like is was designed with combat, with some kind of sidearm, several input ports and a visor-ed helmet. Akagi turned back towards Shinji "This is a hazardous combat suit. We refer to it as the Evaranger suit." Shinji was both afraid and intrigued.

Back in Tokyo 3, the pod object has finished it's task and the parts of it formed human shaped creatures. The were all white and black, no facial features with the exception of eyes and their hands ran the gambit of simple claws to sword and ax like blades. The creature began attacking anything and anyone in the immediate area. All anyone could do was panic and get out of the line of fire.

At the same time at Nerv HQ, the alarms went off. The screens began showing the events happening in the city. Commander Ikari looked towards Akagi "It would appear that our assessment of the angels not having support units was false. Prepare to move out!" Misato was shocked by this "Wait Rei isn't fulling recovered from the sync tests. Wait, you don't mean to use Shinji!?" "Yes" was all the commander said.

Shinji was shocked that he was brought here to fight something that had him use battle suits and giant robots and his father didn't care about him otherwise "I can't do this! I've never seen anything like this! It can't be done!"

Commander Ikari showed no sign of responding. Before anyone could say anything else, Fuyutsuki buzzed the comm "Commander, the situation is already getting out of hand. The local authorites aren't doing well." Commander Ikari pushed the out bound button to respond " Fuyutsuki, the replacement it useless. Bring it Rei."

"Can we use her?"

"She isn't dead yet."

A few minutes later, a young girl came into view. She was heavy bandaged. Shinji noted her odd appearance. She had blue hair and red eyes or at least one as the other was bandaged. The girl was having trouble getting over towards the three of them. Shinji was rather unconformable looking at the girl as she painfully walked. He could believe that his father was going to put her in God knows what situation in the condition she was in. Shinji hung his head down and said only 3 words "I'll do it".

Minutes later, Misato, Akagi and Shinji were in transit as Akagi was going over when Shinji needed to do. She was holding some kind of device. It was silver with a red gem in the upper part of it and possessing several buttons "Ok Shinji, this is the soul changer. To activate the suit, pull this switch here and press the red button." Shinji made sure he paid attention, but was curious about were the suit was. He decided not to ask as he was already overwhelmed by all this.

The car got to where they needed to be as the occupants saw a terrifying site: White colored monsters destroying and attacking everything around them. Shinji was scared at the site and Misato and Akagi would be lying if they said that they weren't. Still they knew they had a job to do.

Akagi handed the Soul Changer to Shinji "Alright, this is it. Misato and I will be here to support you." Shinji took the Soul Changer and strapped it to his wrist and walked over to the monsters. He looked back and saw Misato give him the thumbs up. She immediately turned to Akagi "He is going to get his ass kicked." Akagi gave agreeing looked towards her "We have no choice. If we can't stop something like these creatures, we certainly won't last against an angel. Still I would like to know why the angel would need such creatures."

Shinji walked over to the creatures. If they knew he was there, they gave no indication. Shinji looked at the Soul Changer and figured "Well, better get this over with."

**Soul Awaken**

In a flash of red light, Shinji was enveloped in a red suit. He looked at himself and was astonished " Did that just happen?! Is this really me?!"

"Yeah it is Shinji. Now show them who's boss."

Unfortunately, Shinji's transformation, plus Misato's load words of encouragement got the monster's attention as they headed towards Shinji. The creatures charged towards Shinji, who panicked and held up his arms. One of creatures got close enough to strike, only for Shinji to hit him. What was shocking was that the creature was flying across the area and into a building. The creatures were shocked as were Misato and Akagi "Well Ritsuko, looks like the suit performs better than expected." Akagi could only nod at the statement.

Shinji fought, well not fought so much as flawed about, the creatures. He wasn't doing so well and he knew it, so he went for the gun sidearm. Luckily, the creatures were close enough for the inexperienced Shinji to hit most of his targets.

Akagi realized that this had to be finished "Shinji, press the buttons of your Soul Changer. They'll summon your Heaven Sword." Shinji did as he was told and a large, wide sword with red handle and hilt. Shinji began aggressively slashing the creatures. His attacks were crude, but effective. Shinji then noticed that the sword had buttons as well and pressed one. The sword charged with a red glow. Shinji had a feeling about what it meant and charged a the monsters.

**Heaven's Slash**

Shinji hit all the creatures with a large glowing red blade. The monsters screamed and then exploded. Shinji walked over to Misato and Akagi and powered down. Misato looked at Shinji "Well, how do you feel?" Shinji's response: Fainting. Misato knelled down to see if he was ok, with Akagi responding "Our Evared everybody."

Back at Nerv, Gendo Ikari was sitting at his desk, having observed the events unfolding. He showed no emotion, no sign or any kind. In the end, he had only one response "And so the plan begins"


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: New Life

"Rather dirty tiles" was all that Shinji muttered when he woke up in Nerv's infirmary. He had realized that he had fainted after his battle with the strange creatures the other...day? He figured it must have been at least that long. He was quite embarrassed by that fact. Still, he was alive and he had won. Now he had to face that fact that he had to do it again.

Misato, Dr. Akagi, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, and Commander Ikari were sitting in the Commander's office looking at video of yesterday's battle and and examination to the creatures. Akagi was the first to speak "We have named these creatures The Soulless. Yes, I know it isn't the most scientific name, but it's one that most of us in the lab feel that fits." Everyone else nodded in agreement as Commander Ikari turned to speak "Is there anything else to add to these events?"

Akagi pressed a button near the screen, which changed to an image of the angel which was still outside the city. The footage showed the creature launch another pod towards the city. "Is there any sign of were the projectile landed?" asked the commander. Misato then spoke "No sir. We sent parties looking around for it, but we turned up with little. We simple must wait and see."

"What is the status of our Evarangers?" Asked Gendo.

"Shinji is fine, albeit a little overwhelmed. Rei is healing, but is not up to 100% fighting strength yet." Gendo showed no emotion at Akagi's assessment as he contemplated what the next moves would be.

Somewhere in Tokyo 3, the angel pod had already broken and several Soulless were already moving about. However, on of the masses that had yet to take a full shape. Also, it was bigger than the others.

Shinji was now out of the infirmary and walking the hallway with Misato. The young man was full of questions, quite natural given the situation "Umm Misato, now that I have digested the who superhero...is that even the correct term for this? Anyway, now that I gotten to this point, what am I really doing? And I mean the whole thing."

Misato really wasn't looking forward to this. She was hoping that Ritsiko or even the commander would do this, but it looked like it was up to her. Still given the nature of the other two, it might not be a bad idea that it would be her "Do you know the story of Second Impact?" Shinji nodded as Misato continued "The office story was that a large asteroid had hit Antarctica and caused the disaster. What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room: It wasn't a asteroid. What happen was that the angel we call Adam had caused it".

"Wait, what do you mean angel?" asked Shinji.

"It is what you are going to be fighting." Misato walked over to a nearby monitor and punched up the image of the angel currently outside the city "This is an angel. When Adam exploded, it spawn these lesser creatures. We thought that we would only handle these for the most part. Yesterday proved otherwise. The Eva Units are designed to combat these creatures."

Shinji didn't know how to respond this. He was already had to cope with fighting the Soulless, now he had to fight giant monsters too. Misato snapped him out of his thoughts "Now, I have already signed you up for school. You need to have some normality after all. Eventually, we'll figure out your housing. Speaking of which, classes are starting soon. I'll give you a lift." Shinji now would rather fight that angel creature...with a squirt gun.

Back in the city, the Soulless were still gathered around the part of pod that was still gestating. The faceless creatures standing in what could be best described as anticipation. Suddenly, a large, clawed arm jutted outward. And then another. A leg came after that, followed by a second. Seconds later, a whole being was formed. A being who had only one thought in mind: Purge all resistance.

Shinji arrived at school safely, Misato's driving not withstanding. He was able to find his class and sit down, while trying to ignore the looks of the other students. He figured that they were just naturally curious of a new student. In doing so, he didn't notice that one student was taking more than a curious look at him. That would be Toji Suzuhara. He seemed to have a look of disdain towards Shinji, despite only seeing him for the first time.

Shinji looked around at the other students, until he spotted Rei in the corner of the room. Shinji was temped to go talk to her. After all, they were going to be fighting together, so it would be a good idea to get to know each other.

Shinji's train of thought was interrupted by one of his classmates. She was a short girl with her hair in pigtails. The girl spoke "Hello, I'm Hikari Horaki. I'm the class rep here." Shinji was flustered by offered his hand and introduced himself. Hikari continued to speak "Let me know if there is anything I can help you with."

Shinji thought about it for a minute, then "Um, could you tell me anything about Rei?" Hikari's eyebrow raised at the request "What a strange request. Any particular reason?" "Well, no I guess. Just curious." Hikari giggled at little at Shinji's comment "Well that's understandable. Most of us are too. She doesn't really interact will anyone."

Before Hikari could continue, the teacher entered the room, prompting everyone to take their seat. The lesson was about Second Impact, which elected a collective grown from most of the class. The students attempted to get through the boredom by chatting through the class's chat program. Not surprising, they talked about the attack by the Soulless the other day and the mysterious red colored warrior that fought them.

Then the talk turned towards the identity of the red warrior. Everyone seemed have a theory, ranging from the interesting to the absolute ridiculous. Eventually, some of the students turned their attention towards Shinji.

Hey new kid, any theories on the superhero guy from yesterday?

Shinji, not wanting to bring himself any attention simply typed no. Another kid chatted him:

Oh come on. You must have some ideas.

Hey you know its kind of funny that some masked man shows up at the same time a new student suddenly shows up. Hey new guy, are you the red hero?

Shinji was now worried. He quickly typed no. However, the kids kept egging him on. Felling defeated, he simply decided to type yes. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by almost the entire class. He was given a long list of questions, ranging from "Were did you get the suit", "Do you know Tony Stark?" and even a couple of marriage proposals. Shinji realized the he should have stayed silent.

Shinji didn't know what hurt most: The impact of fist on his face or the impact of hitting the black top of the school yard. Toji Suzuhara cracked his knuckles as Shinji hit the ground. The larger boy stood over Shinji, an angry look in his eyes "Sorry new kid, but I got a deal with you this way. Pride thing, you understand." From behind Toji was Kensuke Aida, Toji's best friend "Sorry about this. His little sister was hurt in the battle."

Shinji reacted in horror. He figured that people would have been hurt before he got there. There was nothing he could have done for that. But Kensuke said battle, which means that Toji's sister got hurt _when_ he was fighting the Soulless. He didn't see anyone during the battle, but then again he was more concerned with his own safety at the time. Shinji felt sick at the idea that he could have accidentally hurt a little girl.

Toji grabbed Shinji by the collar and brought him to eye length "Anything to say?" What could he say, Shinji thought to himself. He doubt saying sorry would help. He could only say the first thing he could think of "There's nothing I could have done! I had no experience with this, they made me fight!" Toji said nothing. He just started for minute and then punched Shinji in the face again and walked way with Kensuke.

Shinji wiped the blood from him mouth before looking up and seeing Rei above him. She silently looked down, showing no emotion while doing it "We are needed."

At Nerv HQ, Misato and the crew were watching a scene somewhere in the city. The image they were looking at were a group of Soulless, being led by a larger, more advanced looking being. The creatures was black and white with a featureless mask for a face and was packing some very large claws. The bridge crew was aghast at the new creature, so was Misato. Misato spoke after gathering her thoughts on the matter " What do we got here?" Maya Ibuki, a first lieutenant, was the first to speak "Unknown. The main creature seems to have a large energy output than the Soulless. It also seems to have a small, yet detectable AT Field."

"The creature is heading towards the center of the city" It was another bridge crewman, First lieutenant Makoto Hyuga, who spoke this time "Right now, the area is swarming with civilians." Misato didn't want to hear that. She knew there was no way to evacuate the area, so she hoped that Shinji could do something. She didn't like the fact that she was sending him in without proper intel.

Toji and Kensuke were walking towards the center of the city, completely unaware of what was about the happen. Toji still had a soar expression on his face. Kensuke finally decided to break the silence "You know, you were a little harsh on him. Yeah, your sister go hurt and it sucks, but he didn't know what was going on." Toji huffed at Kensuke's words "Yeah, well he should have been more careful."

Without warning, a group of Soulless appeared. Toji and Kensuke panicked at the sight of the creatures. The creatures began advancing towards the two teenagers. Before they could attack, Shinji appeared and activated his Soul Charger.

**Soul Awaken**

Shinji, now dressed in his Evaranger suit, attack the Soulless. He was aware of his two classmates and was trying to make sure they wouldn't be hurt. He took care of the Soulless with a combination of his Heaven Sword and his gun. To his surprise, he was able to dispatch them much easier this time. It didn't take long for him to destroy the creatures.

Shinji looked towards Toji and Kensuke to see if they were alright "Guys are you ok?" The two were still shaking "Guys, whats the matter. The Soulless are gone, they're..." Shinji was interrupted by a blast to the chest, knocking him down. Shinji looked up to see the larger creature coming towards him, it's claws reading from battle. Shinji contacted Misato "Misato, what is this thing?!" On the other end, Misato tried to figure out what to tell him. She decided to give him what they knew and hoped for the best. Its all she could do "We don't really know. It has a higher energy output than the Soulless. Your weapons should be enough to deal with it. Well we hope anyway." Her last words weren't very encouraging.

Shinji charged the creature with his sword. The creature matched him blow for blow and then began striking him. Shinji was unable to mount a counterattack. He went for him gun, only for the creature to knock it from his hand. Shinji was in dire straights and thought he was going to die.

Rei eventually arrived, still struggling because of her injuries. She saw that Shinji was in trouble and didn't hesitate.

**Soul Awaken**

Rei was enveloped in a light blue light. After the light died down, Rei was dressed in a blue Evaranger suit, similar in design to Shinji's. Rei pulled out her gun and began shooting the monster. It was enough for it do stop it's attack on Shinji. She summoned her weapons, the Celestial Gauntlets, at began striking the creature.

At first Shinji was revealed. That is until he saw that Rei was having difficulty. It was clear that she was in no condition to be fighting. Shinji screamed out "Rei you have to stop! You aren't well enough to fight!" Rei didn't respond and kept fighting, until she started to weaken. Shinji knew she wasn't going to last, so he grabbed his sword.

Rei collapsed to one knee with the creature advancing on her. Before the monster could do anything...

**Heaven's Slash**

Shinji struck the monster, causing it to stutter. Rei got up and charged her own weapon.

**Celestial Crash**

Rei struck the monster with her gauntlets, knocking the monster off his feet. Shinji ran over to Rei to see if she was alright "Rei, what were you thinking!? You are still injuried!" Before Rei could respond, the monster got up was starting to charge up with a strange energy.

Back at Nerv, Misato was ordering a report. Maya responded "The creature's AT Field...its expanding. The color in Misato's face was drained.

The monster then generated a swirling aura and then, much to everyone's astonishment, grew into a giant. Shinji was now really scared, This was getting to be too much.

After collecting herself, Misato gave the order "Launch Unit 1, now! In the hanger bay, the large red humanoid robot stirred to life and was launch upward into the city above. Shinji saw the robot and was able to figure out what to do. He used the power of his suit to leap into the machine and enter. Shinji then began engaging the monster.

He didn't do all that well. Fighting with a robot was a little different than fighting in person. Also a thought suddenly occurred to Shinji "They never taught me how to pilot this thing!" The monster kept it's attack, getting Unit 1 onto the ground. Shinji thought that it was over as the monster raised it's clawed hand to deliver a killing blow when Unit 1's eyes flashed. The robot blocked the monster's attack and then landed a blow with it's free hand.

Shinji was able to get Unit 1 back on it's feet, He didn't know what happened, but was glad it did. Misato then contacted him "Shinji, use the vibro-blade and finish it." Shinji did as he was told and summoned a large sword for Unit 1. He charged towards the monster.

**Vibration Slash**

Unit 1 made a direct hit. The monster sparked, fell and then exploded. The result caused a collect sigh of relief back at Nerv. Misato, with a feeling of warmth, smiled "Good job Shinji. We might actually get through this."

Shinji leaped off Unit 1 and powered down. He went towards Rei, who was already powered down as well. Toji and Kensuke were hiding in some bushes. They wanted to go talk to them, but were to freaked out at what they saw to do anything

Shinji decided to speak first, mostly since he already figured Rei was not much of a talker "Rei, what were you thinking?! I mean, thanks for helping me and all, but your still injured! You could have been killed!" Rei looked up to Shinji "I did what I am ordered to. If I fall, I can be replaced." Shinji looked surprised. He didn't know what to think as Rei walked away. All he knew is that this was going to be an interesting partnership.

Author Notes: Sorry for taking so long. A combination of work, lack of motivation and the freaking cold weather has really made writing difficult. I will try to get these out more frequently, but time is always an issue and I have other projects to, including stuff I want to get professionally published.


End file.
